


Kismesises to Moirails

by Bronzeflower



Category: Fandomstuck - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Cute, Fluffy, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Moirails, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Hetalia and right now you are not really sure what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kismesises to Moirails

Your name is Hetalia and right now you are not really sure what to do.

You found your Kismesis, Homestuck, curled up in a ball in the corner of the room. You were originally coming here to tease him and let out a bit of anger, but right now he just looked pitiful. So you did the first thing you could think of- go over to him and pat him on the back.

He stopped crying for a moment and looked up. You could see the lime-colored stains from his tears on his cheeks. His black hair was more ruffled than usual, and you could barely see his nubby, candy-corn colored horns. He looked simply awful.

When he saw you, his face contorted to a scowl, in an effort to not look weak in front of his kismesis and asked,

“What the fuck are you doing here, bulgelicker?”

For once, you did not feel angry and start fighting him when he spoke. Instead, you hugged him, patted him on the back, and said,

“Nobody, not even you, deserves to be sad.”

As you said that, you pushed away from the hug so you could see Homestuck’s eyes. Those eyes. They were so unnatural; glowing a lime green color- the same color as his blood. Lime green tears started to fall more freely, but he still tried, and failed, to stay angry at you. He then seemed to give up on trying to be angry and just collapses on your shoulder.

You pat him on the back in an attempt to calm him down, and he starts to speak in his strange, alien language that sounded like a bunch of clicks and hisses.

He pulls away from the hug, and you give him a look of confusion. He then makes a diamond with his hands. You think you remember him yelling at you about moirails, which are kind of like best friends. You don’t really hate him anymore, so you smile and return the gesture.

He smiles when you do that, and, for once, it makes you happy as well. You tow hug each other, and Homestuck pulls away and asks you something.

“Moirails?” He asks with a hopeful look in his eyes.

“Moirails.” You say back to him, “Moirails.”

**Author's Note:**

> It is kind of short, but I was happy with it. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
